Scatcat
by Ada Ross
Summary: Madame Christmas sabía que la felicidad de Roy tenía nombre y apellido. Roy/Riza, spoilers.


**Título:** Scatcat.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Personajes:** Roy, Madame Christmas. Roy/Riza.  
**Palabras:** 869.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de los últimos capítulos. Post-manga.  
**Notas:** para hamtesa, que pidió Roy/Riza con Felicidad en los Alphabet Drabbles. Y, tenía mono Royai; pero me entran como ataques de pánico cada vez que intento escribir algo serio, serio sobre ellos. Esto se ha quedado a medio camino. Título por una canción de la OST de Darker than Black (que escuchaba mientras escribía).

* * *

Cuando abrió las puertas del nuevo paraíso de Madame Christmas, el sonido de cuerdas de guitarra y una voz grave femenina lo envolvió. Una suave neblina cubría cada rincón; olía a tabaco mezclado con perfume caro.

Vanessa caminó hacia él, contoneando las caderas y con los pómulos sonrojados. Le saludó con un breve roce de labios en la mejilla y se rió mientras le contaba alguna comidilla del lugar por lo bajo. Roy depositó un suave beso en su mano y la condujo, agarrada del brazo como buen caballero, hasta su mesa; allí otras chicas la esperaban, acompañadas de dos hombres corpulentos y con los dedos repletos de anillos. Roy le dijo que tuviese cuidado y que vigilase a las chicas y Vanessa se despidió de él con otro beso en la mejilla.

Las notas suaves que emanaban de la cantante del escenario le hipnotizaron por unos momentos; entonces, retomó su camino y, esquivando a los clientes, se aproximó hasta la barra. Detrás, Madame Christmas parecía una reina destronada que gobierna en la sombra. Hoy llevaba más pieles que de costumbre y sostenía en el aire una copa con líquido amarillento.

—Tan elegante como siempre, Madame —dijo Roy a modo de saludo, y besó la mano de Chris Mustang.

—Te echábamos de menos, chico —su voz gruesa imponía tanto como ella, pero parecía acompañar a la guitarra—. Has estado ocupado salvando el país.

Roy rió por lo bajo y se acomodó sobre uno de los taburetes de cuero. Melissa corrió hacia él y le invitó a quitarse el abrigo, que Roy le cedió.

—Nada espectacular. Demasiado papeleo —llamó la atención de la camarera, Annie, con una sonrisa encantadora—. Ponme lo de siempre.

Annie se sonrojó y, rauda y veloz, fue a llenar la copa de Roy.

—Tu pequeño reino tiene algo diferente, Madame —comentó Roy, tras dar el primer sorbo.

—Un toque de música marca la diferencia entre un antro y un bar de copas elegante. La ciudad necesita escondites en los que resguardarse, ¿no te parece? —Madame Christmas lo observó con mirada significativa y los labios curvados en una sonrisa. Bebió de su copa y dio una calada al cigarro. Roy aún se sorprendía al comprobar cómo aquella mujer era capaz de tener un estilo único a la hora de fumar con filtro.

—No me importaría quedarme en este escondite —murmuró Roy. Podía asegurar que ese último año había envejecido más que en toda su vida, a pesar de tener apenas treinta y dos años recién cumplidos.

Pero Madame Christmas continuó mirándolo con la misma intensidad. Su sonrisa se acentuó y zarandeó la mano que tenía libre en el aire, tras dejar la copa sobre la barra.

—Tú tienes que salir arriba, chico. Ahí tienes algo que la gran mayoría de estas personas no encontrarán nunca.

Roy cruzó la mirada con Madame Christmas; sus pupilas se quedaron fijas durante unos segundos. Ella no tuvo que pronunciar las sílabas para que Roy supiera de que estaba hablando. Felicidad, un bien escaso en aquellos días de posguerra.

—Y, en tu caso —añadió, divertida ante la expresión de Roy—, tiene nombre de mujer.

—Elizabeth —respondió el coronel. Se irguió en el taburete y tomó el último trago de su vaso. La voz de la cantante describió un pequeño vaivén de notas y la música sonó más profunda que nunca—. En ese caso, tengo cosas que hacer, Madame.

Dio el último trago que quedaba en su vaso y llamó a Melissa, que enseguida trajo su abrigo impoluto. Se despidió de las chicas y deshizo el camino hasta las escaleras que daban al exterior.

Sin embargo, antes de que la suela de su zapato tocase el primer escalón, la voz sonora de Chris Mustang tronó por encima de la música, que alcanzaba su punto álgido y final, y lo obligó a voltear la cabeza.

—Cuida de ella, chico —le dijo, con ese tono maternal que tenía reservado para él—; y deja que te cuide.

Abandonó el paraíso que Madame Christmas había construido en los suburbios de Central, la falsa promesa de felicidad instantánea de decenas de personas cada noche. Roy se había sentido parte de ese lugar, que de alguna forma borraba la penumbra de que se cernía sobre su mente.

Pero Chris Mustang le había dado, con elegancia, una patada y lo sacó de allí. Y Roy sabía que tenía razón, pero antes el miedo y cierta inseguridad le habían mantenido alejados de aquella cuestión.

Roy sabía que ahora sus pasos le conducían a una promesa de felicidad más cercana. Y esa felicidad estaría a esas horas durmiendo en un apartamento solitario y desaliñado junto a su fiel perro. Se arriesgaba a recibir un balazo por llamar a aquellas horas, pero pensó que valdría la pena correr el riesgo si llevaba un bonito ramo de flores consigo.

******-fin-**


End file.
